


Bionicle: The Prophecy

by Saya444



Series: Bionicle Generations [1]
Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saya444/pseuds/Saya444
Summary: For generations the island of Okoto was a peaceful land, protected from harm and devoid of darkness. However, a great evil has cast a dark shadow over the land,  putting the islanders under a dark spell of fear. They prayed for a miracle to liberate them, and their prayers were answered as six heroes fell from the stars onto Okoto. These might warriors are the Toa, and together they will fight to protect their new home from all who wish it harm.





	1. Prologue

Bionicle

The Prophecy

Prologue-The Legend

Long ago, on the island of Okoto, there were two siblings, Ekimu and Oshun, who ruled over their peaceful society of matoran on their island paradise. Ekimu and Oshun were mask makers, and they spent day and night forging masks for their people to wear, putting their heart and soul into each mask to show their love for their people.

Ekimu and Oshun both put an equal amount of effort into their mask making, but Ekimu’s craftsmanship was exemplary, and his masks were greatly sought after by the matoran. For a time, Oshun did not worry too much about this, but eventually she grew jealous of her brother’s praise and the love he got. Ekimu was always the most loved of the two, and she was shunned both unknowingly and willingly, by the people she protected. This was mainly because of her odd customs, especially worshipping the dark god Makuta, instead of the god of light, Mata Nui.

When her jealously and rage reached its breaking point, Oshun spitefully forged a mask imbued with the powers of darkness in honor of her dark god-the mask of shadows. Believing that its power would make her greater than her brother, she donned the mask and was immediately corrupted by its power. Seeing that his sister’s foolish actions threatened to destabilize Okoto, Ekimu confronted Oshun and the two engaged in a terrible battle that shook the very foundations of the island.

No one knows what truly happened, but it when the battle was over, Ekimu was stuck in a coma, his mask lost and his power severely drained. Oshun remained alive, but she too lost her mask and was crippled by the finishing blow her brother dealt her. Oshun retreated to the shadows while the matoran gathered Ekimu’s body and placed him within a tomb.

Now free, Oshun wrecked her vengeance upon the matoran. Using the powers she inherited from Makuta, she unleashed monstrous horrors upon the people. Darkness covered Okoto as fields withered away, sunlight grew cold and ancient values were forgotten.

Still, all hope was not lost. Before he was entombed, Ekimu unconsciously spoke of a prophecy, spoken to the matoran through Ekimu by Mata Nui himself. The prophecy foretold the arrival of six heroes, the Toa, who will arrive and free the island from the plague of shadows. These six Toa will embody the six elements that created their world: fire, water, earth, air, lightning and metal.

For a thousand years, the matoran of Okoto have held onto the hope that the prophecy of the sleeping king will come true, and for a time, it seemed that it wouldn’t. Until one day…


	2. The Awakening Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lone being awakens on a beach, alone and confused. There he finds his own path to his shared destiny.

Chapter 1-The Awakening Flame

He stood upon a bright, sunny beach disoriented and confused. The sand felt soft under his feet and the ocean waves washed over them with the shifting tides. The mysterious red armored being stood alone on the edge of the beach, with nothing but a smoothly polished canister as his company.

‘Where…where am I?’ He thought. He looked at his hands; they, like the rest of his body, was a faded shade of red, with orange along his arms and legs. His arms shook lightly from the strain of holding them up and he growled. How long had he been stuck in that thing?

When he woke up, he was lying in the sand, having burst from the canister when the top exploded open. His body was laid in the sand, almost in pieces with his muscles and tendons nearly rotted away. He couldn’t move, it hurt and he felt helpless. Not someone anyone would want to wake up to.

Then, as if by magic, when the sun’s rays shined down upon him, his body started knitting itself back together. His muscles reconnected his limbs, it got easier to breathe, his living metal shell and internals somewhat grew in their luster. Within minutes he went from a motionless pile of metal and rotted flesh to a tall, strong man who had absolutely no idea where he was, what he was, or who he was.

_Tahu…_

“What?” He muttered, wincing as how dry his throat felt. What was a Tahu?

_Tahu…_

“Tahu.” The word felt familiar to him as he said it. Was it a name…was it _his_ name? “I am…Tahu.”

So he remembered his name, that was good. And his movements were getting easier to perform, showing that his strength was still returning. He took a couple of shaky steps forward, grumbling angrily as how weak he still felt. Tahu was glad that no one was watching him stumble around like a fool. If there was anyone in this strange place at all.

He had no idea if there were other living beings on this beach or in the forest beyond, but he was too exposed and vulnerable here. He needed to find cover, get his bearings. Looking towards the forest before him, he walked forward, making sure not to lose his balance on the shifting sand…only to trip over something and fall flat on his face.

Tahu growled, wiping the sand from his face. He felt the air around him heat up with his anger and felt some satisfaction. He liked it when it was warm. Getting to his knees, Tahu looked back at the offending object, wanting to break something to vent his frustration with this place.

But the object wasn’t a rock or tree stump. It was a crimson mask. Its lifeless eyeholes stared up at him and he stared back, entranced by its design. Was that thing inside the canister with him? It had to be, something at the back of his mind said that it belonged to him.

Tahu picked the mask up and slowly held it up to his face, which was uncovered and bare to the elements. Placing the mask on his face, Tahu was suddenly struck by a surge of power that flowed through his body with such intensity that he fell back to the ground. The sensation was only a few seconds, but it jarred him enough to leave him dazed for several minutes.

“W-What is this?!” Tahu exclaimed and looked at his body. His dull armor was now a vibrant red that stood out amongst the water and sand around him. He felt and looked stronger now, and he felt like he could take on the entire world. “This is glorious!”

Flexing his muscles and studying his bright red form, Tahu spotted something else sticking out of the sand. It was a pair of large silver swords, with red flame designs engraved into the blades. Tahu didn’t hesitate to take hold of the two swords and pull them out of the sand, noting how they almost weighed nothing in his grasp. He spun them around and marveled at how natural they felt.

“At least I won’t be defenseless.” Tahu said and slashed one of the swords in the air.

To his surprise, a bolt of fire shot from the tip of blade and exploded in the air over him. Fiery sparks rained down on him, but they didn’t burn. They lightly tickled as they touched his armor but nothing more. Tahu looked at the swords with wide eyes.

“They can do that?” He asked himself. Waving the swords again, he frowned when nothing happened. “Hmm.”

Tahu focused on channeling flames through the blades, and to his great satisfaction, he felt the swords heat up in his hands. The flame engravings on the swords glowed bright red and Tahu did a spinning slash, releasing an arc of flames that hit a nearby tree and set it on fire.

“It was me. I did that.” Tahu whispered in awe. Grinning, he laughed and spun around, shooting fiery bolts everywhere. “I have the power!”

Eventually he calmed down enough to study his surroundings. His flames had turned the sand around him into glass, and the tree was nothing but ash now, though the flames began to spread to the surrounding trees. Tahu waved his hand and with a mental command, the flames extinguished themselves.

“As amazing this power is, I still don’t know where I am.” Tahu said and looked to a part of the wall of trees that looked to be scorched. An entire trail of forest that was nothing but charred, burnt trees leading up to the volcano in the distance. “Where there’s heat, there’s life.”

Why did he say that? It sounded like something someone else told him, but who…? Tahu shook his head and marched toward the burnt path. He will get his answers one way or another. He turned back to the canister lying on the beach and gave a little farewell to his former prison before disappearing into the forest.

In his haste, he failed to notice the black bird with red eyes watching his every move.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reimagining of Gen 1 Bionicle, and a little experiment to see if I can write a decent Bionicle story almost a decade after not glancing at the series following its end in 2011. I used to be obsessed with it, and I still am a bit of a fanboy, but it's been so long i can barely remember half of the stuff I knew as a kid, so show some mercy, please. It mixes elements of both the original and the reboot, and has a more fantasy setting than Gen 1. There are multiple changes to the world, many of them evident and others not so obvious.
> 
> 1\. The series takes place on an actual planet called Arda. It is a geocentric world, with the sun, moon and stars orbiting around it, similar to how medieval people thought the universe rotated around the Earth. Also, Mata Nui and Makuta are actual gods who created Arda in the beginning. 
> 
> 2\. Protodermis is the building block of life. All life, sentient and non-sentient, is composed of organic and metallic protodermis, making them biomechanical. 
> 
> 3\. Any Glatorian and Agori in the series are Matoran and Toa. Furthermore, everyone can biologically reproduce and have families. 
> 
> 4\. I reworked the elements a bit. In addition to fire, water, and air, Stone and Earth have been combined into Earth, because they're basically the same thing. The same thing with water and ice, which is now combined into water. Stone is replaced with metal, and ice is replaced with lightning.
> 
> 5\. There are an assortment of sapient species in the world, some I made myself. The Gaiga are the race that Axon, Brutakka and Krekka hail from. The Barraki and Skull Warriors are a part of the same species called the Vadi. The Bone Hunters are called the Makou. 
> 
> 6\. Not really crucial information, but imagine this series sporting animation similar to Samurai Jack. The fight scenes can get a bit nuts.


End file.
